


The Rest of Snupin Single Drabbles (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Series: Snupin Drabble BY Snegurochka [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-01
Updated: 2009-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一系列Drabble，详细标注都在段子前面</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rest of Snupin Single Drabbles (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rest of Snupin Single Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54031) by Snegurochka. 



 

 **Snape/Lupin Drabbles**  

 

 

Author: Snegurochka （<http://snegurochka-lee.livejournal.com/> ）

Fandom: HarryPotter

Paring: Snape/Lupin

 

原文地址：

<http://snegurochka.slashcity.net/fics/drabblessnupin.html>

 

授权：

 

Hi Doris!

 

Yes, you may translate others as you wish. Please do send me the files when you're done. I like having them in one place on my site.

 

~Snegurochka

 

 

 

 

 **Title:** Angry

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Words:** 100

 **Notes:** For the Mood Theme drabbles at lupin_snape: 'Angry' by Hill.

 

 

===Angry===

 

 

Remus只觉得那魔杖尖热得发烫正抵在喉咙上，然后他想到自己可能折腾得有点儿过了。

 

“还给我。”Snape咆哮。

 

Remus抬起下巴。“不要。”

 

“ _还_ 给我，你这块烂肉。”

 

Remus把脑袋甩向一边，危险的主意计上心头。“不然怎样？”

 

木棍戳得更狠了。“不然你要付出代价。”

 

无法控制的颤抖延Remus脊柱刷过全身，“就这样？”

 

“ _没错。_ ”

 

“你现在有多生气，Snape？”

 

“你不会想知道的。”

 

“ _试试看咯。_ ”他吸气。（Try me）

 

顶住嗓子的魔杖变成了抓住领口的拳头。狂暴的唇扑上来彻底封住他的嘴。

 

哦耶。 _胜利_ 。

 

 

END

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/6/29

 

|||暗爽的腹黑狼人……教授乃尊是……口爱啊XD

 

 

 

 

 **Title:** Enthralled

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Words:** 100

 **Notes:** For the Mood Theme drabbles at lupin_snape: 'Enthralled' by Lizard.

 

 

===Enthralled===

 

 

 _迷魂咒（Spellbound_ _）_ ——就是这个。

 

Snape刚施了个黑魔法，让Remus为自己着魔，这是唯一的解释。否则Snape滚烫的呼吸落在Remus双唇上，不可能带来这样的反应。Remus之前从没对任何男人有过这般深深的 _迷恋_ 。

 

他稍稍后撤，眼神朦胧，盯住Snape漆黑的双眸，大着胆子尽量深入男人的思想。没有丝毫警告，Snape的欲望挺进Remus的身体，激烈的撞击灼烧着他，令他只能分开唇瓣，倾身索取更多。

 

毕竟不是咒语，他微笑。 _不是咒语的力量。_

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/6/29

 

 

 

 

 **Title:** Numb

 **Rating:** PG

 **Words:** 100

 **Notes:** For the Mood Theme drabbles at lupin_snape: 'Numb' by Mieronna. The drabble will make more sense if you view Mieronna's beautiful full version of the drawing, [here](http://mieronna.livejournal.com/92736.html#cutid1). The first line of the drabble also belongs to her. :)

 

某鱼注：

搭配这幅画，背景躺在地上的那些人可不是喝醉了：

<http://mieronna.livejournal.com/92736.html>

 

 

===Numb===

 

 

他们隔着人群，望不到尽头。

 

欢庆的沸腾将他淹没，香槟雨水般自天而下，顺着湿透的身体流淌，浸泡那些早已腐烂发臭被丢在一旁的尸首。噩梦，Remus心想，几乎被眼前的疯狂吓呆，尽管之前就料到会这样。他们浴血奋战了，他们最终获胜了，庆祝本是人之常情。

 

不过胜利付出的代价此刻正站在他跟前，黑色长袍层层包裹，脸似寒霜毫无表情，他不知道那惨白的面具是否还禁锢着他的灵魂。颤巍巍伸出麻木的双手。

 

“Severus，”低声恸道，“现在一切都结束了。我终于找到你了。”

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/6/29

 

咬手帕……

 

 

 

 

 

 **Title:** All of the Above

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Words:** 100

 **Notes:** For mugglegirl0908, who requested: _Remus has been after Snape, and decides that this Christmas, he's going to get his man_.

 

 

===All of the Above===

 

 

“那是什么，Lupin？你——必须告诉我。”Snape双手抓紧沙发，随着Lupin越来越用力地抽插拼命稳住身子。

 

“猜猜看。”男人低吼，针叶间的微光中两人侧影交叠，几乎融为一体。

 

“蛋奶酒（egg nog）里的春药？”

 

Lupin又深入了一点儿，抬手轻抚Snape的脊背。

 

“槲寄生下面的淫荡符（Lust charm）？”

 

再次猛烈撞击，Lupin伸手环住Snape的阴茎。

 

“ _布丁，_ ”Snape尖叫，“加了润滑咒（Lubrication spell）？”

 

高潮几乎将他扯碎，同时他也感到体内被一股强力的热流冲刷，男人趴在他背上气喘吁吁。

 

Lupin慢慢退出来，将Snape翻转，仰面平躺，然后撒下一连串轻轻柔柔的吻。“以上皆是，”他低声呢喃，“圣诞快乐，Snape。”

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/6/29

 

头狼要得到的人，是绝对跑不掉滴XD

 

 

 

 

 **Title:** Next Time

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Words:** 100

 **Challenge:** Favourite Pairing (at lupin100)

 **Notes:** Inspired by [The Morning After](http://undunoops.livejournal.com/46799.html), by Undun (NWS art)

 

 

===Next Time===

 

 

地上躺着一个空高脚杯，蜡炬成灰火苗几乎不再。破旧脏污的墙壁将他们团团围困，Lupin艰难地挣扎想要大口呼吸。

 

“别走。”

 

床单带着淡淡的温度，凌乱不堪，沾染过汗水，凝结了两个身体的烙印。枕头却整整齐齐摆在一边。

 

“这是个牢笼。”

 

“这是我的 _家_ 。别丢下我。”

 

“这从一开始就是个错误。”

 

Lupin重重叹气，“你上次就这样说。”

 

Snape紧握拳头，窗外，朝霞拨开清冷薄雾。“下次，我还会这么说。”

 

Lupin欠身，蹭了蹭自己用全部生命信任的男人。此时阳光将他镀上一层金色，不再痛苦，只有暖意静静淌过。

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/6/30

 

私以为，是教授陪狼人在尖叫屋变形之后的早上……

 

 

 

 

 **Title:** The Morning After

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Words:** 100

 **Challenge:** The Morning After (at snupin100)

 

 

===The Morning After===

 

 

“呃，那个……”

 

“Mmm。”

 

“当然不是我，呃……打算那样做……也就是说——”

 

“我懂了，Snape。那是个错误。以后不会再发生了。”

 

“这并非针对个人，你明白的——只是因为我不太经常——”

 

“别告诉我你一点儿都没觉得高兴。”

 

“啊。呃好罢。”

 

“我早料到了。”

 

“Lupin，不是这样的，是——”

 

“我知道了：不是因为我，而是因为你。”

 

“不——”

 

“加入凤凰社吧，拜托。告诉我你现在能信任我们了。说现在你能信任 _我_ 。”

 

“你带着一份工作过来的，Lupin？”

 

“如果你愿意。”

 

“我……也许吧。”

 

“那么……同意了？”

 

“我——上帝啊。 _是的。_ ”

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/6/30

 

我假装不想那些悲惨的或者利用的……就当作是，伪暧昧好了= =假装是Severus第一次参加了凤凰社会议结果搞砸了OTZ

 

 

 

 

 **Title:** Cold

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Words:** 100

 **Challenge:** Cold (at snupin100)

 

 

===Cold===

 

 

凄凉是他眼中的忧郁，你狠下心说再也不需要他。

冰冷是地窖沉重的门，最后一次将他的背影阻隔。

酷寒是黑魔王的诅咒，当胸爆裂，让你撕心裂肺，窒息难当，万蚁噬骨，希望自己能够死掉。

 

温暖源于那份信念，他一定会出现，拯救你，赦免你的罪。

温暖源于那双手臂，环抱着你，抚去伤痛，喂你喝下各种治疗的药剂。

温暖源于那个声音，他嘶哑而破碎地让你发誓，这辈子永远不会丢下他独自离开。

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/6/30

 

 

 

 

 **Title:** Memory Lane

 **Rating:** PG

 **Words:** 100

 **Challenge:**[Photo prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/lupin100/116451.html) (at lupin100)

 

 

===Memory Lane===

 

 

秋意浓。艳阳染红了树叶，霜露濯净了空气。就在那个秋天，再也没什么能遮掩住他爱人脖颈间穿喉而过的血窟窿。

 

 _思念轨迹（Memory lane_ _）。_ Remus几乎要放声大笑。眼前没有任何东西值得铭刻。他的全部记忆，都已经融入另一个地方，最终被摧毁，恍如隔世——人们称那里蛛尾巷（Spinner's End），阴森破败好像连鬼魂也死得精光。

 

这儿并非那条鹅卵石路。

 

Remus紧了紧脖子上的围巾，张口呼出淡淡的白雾，狠狠踏碎一地枯叶，继续前行。

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/6/30

 

 

 

 

 **Title:** Dirty

 **Rating:** R

 **Words:** 100

 **Notes:** For the Mood Theme drabbles at lupin_snape: 'Dirty' by Karasu Hime.

 

 

===Dirty===

 

 

 _到处_ 都是泥泞。

 

“给花园……铺草……”Snape喘息，在Lupin用力压着他陷入湿润的泥土中时，紧咬牙关。“把芜菁冷冻……保持新鲜……上帝，Lupin， _在这儿_ ？”

 

“就在这儿。”Lupin带着柔软的沙哑在他耳边呢喃。哦没错——这里，现在，泥浆中蠕动翻腾，男人切实的重量压在他背上，长长的发梢挑逗Snape的胸口。身体因期待和渴望而紧绷，Snape只有咆哮着向后撞击，手指扭曲纠结着深深插入泥土。

 

他知道，最好不要在狼人希望被弄 _脏_ 时争论不休。

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/7/1

 

 

 

 

 **Title:** Hot

 **Rating:** R

 **Words:** 100

 **Notes:** For the Mood Theme drabbles at lupin_snape: 'Hot' by Karasu Hime.

 

 

===Hot===

 

 

很热。

 

烈日把空气灼烤得焦黄，喘不上气来，身体在干涸的同时却又出汗如浆。太热了，动也不想 _动_ ，但光滑的肌肤却轻易贴紧，手指拨开濡湿的发梢，火烫的口唇溢出丝丝呻吟。他们的舌纠结在一起吮吸啃咬，舔掉顺脖颈流淌，最终聚集在锁骨凹陷的汗珠。

 

热到理智融化，无暇考虑明朝。今天，眼前，只有肿胀的唇瓣和两个饥渴的灵魂，爱人与敌人，身影交缠，白炽下一片模糊。

 

外面的世界，整个英格兰都在蒸发。

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/7/1

 

 

 

 

 **Title:** Bet I Can Make You…

 **Rating:** hard R

 **Words:** 100

 **Notes:** for Karasu Hime's prompt: 'finger licking'

 

 

===Bet I Can Make You…===

 

 

没有酱汁，没有糖浆，没有生奶油或者融化的巧克力，但那条舌头每舔一下Remus的手指上，都让他觉得好像上瘾般无法控制自己。

 

“吸它。”低语着弓起后背，同时手指深入Snape唇齿之间，轻轻的刮蹭已经足够让颤栗沿Remus的脊柱爬遍全身。“用力， _现在_ ，只要——”

 

唇瓣湿润柔软，包裹着他，灵巧的舌打着圈略过他的指甲，慢慢向下吞咽…… _太多了_ ……快感将他穿透，Remus激烈地在Snape大腿上高潮了，碰也没有碰过他的阴茎。

 

Snape直起身，舔舔嘴唇轻笑。“我赢了。”

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/7/1

 

 

 

 

 **Title:** Do It Again

 **Characters:** Snape/Lupin/Charlie/Bill

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Words:** 100

 **Notes:** For Busaikko, who requested – and I wish I was kidding – _Remus and one of the following (a-assorted Weasleys, b-Potions master with head cold, c-a Timeturner, d-all of the above)... at a ski resort (bonus points for Swiss chocolate)._

 

 

=== Do It Again===

 

 

“那东西很烫啊。”

 

“当然， _冷的_ 巧克力化不开，对不对？”

 

“啊。”Remus向后靠，看着Charlie一寸一寸舔自己的阴茎。

 

“瑞士的。”Bill附议。

 

“只要——最好的。”Remus抽气。

 

“Bill。”低沉中带着阻塞的声音。

 

Bill抬头。

 

“上他。”（Fuck him）

 

“Severus，”Remus开口，“不行， _你_ 应该——”

 

Snape打个喷嚏。

 

Charlie停下来。“真美味。”

 

“ _让我舔_ ，”Remus命令，随着Bill跨骑上胸口继续道，“还有 _你_ ——”狼人指指Snape。“不许再偷偷滑雪了听到没。”

 

Remus用力吸舔Bill，Charlie则流连于Remus，Snape站在三个人旁边，无比剧烈地高潮了。

 

“再来一遍。”他哑着嗓子擤擤鼻涕，于是Charlie轻弹脖子上挂的吊坠，咯咯笑了。

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/7/1

 


End file.
